Generally, a personal computer has various functional modules for implementing various functions such as data storage, image and audio functions. The modules are generally inserted in a corresponding electrical connector as an electronic card, and are connected to a circuit board through the electrical connector. With the development of the high integration and miniaturization of electronic products and rapid development of computer technologies, the requirements for data transmission become increasingly higher, and the electrical connector is required to have an improved capability of data transmission, so the number of terminals must be greatly increased.
In the industry, a common electrical connector includes an insulating body, in which a card slot is opened at a front side of the insulating body, for inserting a butting electronic card, and at least one notch is opened at a rear side of the insulating body. Multiple conductive terminals are disposed inside the insulating body, each of the conductive terminals has a vertical connecting portion located in the notch, each of the connecting portions extends forwards to form a contact portion entering the card slot, and the two adjacent connecting portions are disposed in parallel. In order to meet the high requirements for the miniaturization and data transmission of the electrical connector, if a large number of the conductive terminals are installed in the insulating body without changing the space occupied by the insulating body, the distance between the connecting portions of two adjacent conductive terminals must be reduced. However, the following problems occur due to compact arrangement of the conductive terminals.
1. As the two adjacent connecting portions are located in the notch and are disposed in parallel, the distance between the two adjacent connecting portions is very small, and the two adjacent connecting portions are not isolated by other elements, short circuit may be caused due to contact of the two adjacent connecting portions, which severely affects the signal transmission performance of the electrical connector.
2. As the two adjacent connecting portions are not isolated by other elements, when the conductive terminal is installed to the insulating body or the electrical connector shakes due to an external force, the conductive terminal easily deflects and shakes laterally, thus resulting in damage of the conductive terminal and loss of the electrical conduction function.
To solve the above problems, currently, in a design in the industry, a protruding block extends from the notch of the insulating body and is disposed between the two adjacent connecting portions for isolating the two connecting portions, so as to solve the problem of short circuit.
Although the protruding block disposed in the electrical connector can avoid short circuit between the two adjacent connecting portions, due to the compact arrangement of the conductive terminals (the distance between two adjacent connecting portions is very small), a clearance reserved between the two connecting portions for forming the protruding block at the insulating body is also very small, so the formed protruding block is very thin, and when the conductive terminal deflects and shakes laterally due to a large external force, the connecting portions easily impact the protruding block, resulting in that the protruding block is broken since the protruding block is too thin to endure the force, and finally loses the function of avoiding short circuit.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to design a novel electrical connector to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.